Relenting
by RandyPandy
Summary: Rock and Roll really want to spend a day with their big brother, Blues - who is a little less enthusiastic about it, but relents anyways.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mega Man. It belongs to Capcom._

 _ **Notes:** For those of you that followed my Xavier blog on Tumblr? This is the same universe. However, this fic can stand alone enough to be a very mild AU and perfectly understandable. This particular fic was requested by Bunnikkila, who asked for Rock and Roll being Extremely Insistent about spending a day with Blues, like little kittens trying to climb onto a perch to sit with the big cat._

 _ **Timeline:** Post-Classic, pre-X_

* * *

 **Relenting**

* * *

Blues wasn't sure exactly how he had gotten roped into this.

It was supposed to be a simple visit. Sneak into Light Labs early in the morning, check on the adorable little siblings that he has before they woke up, and then disappear into the night with the only evidence of his presence being his whistle.

Unfortunately (fortunately?), things hadn't turned out that way, and there were currently two eleven-year-old Lightbots attached to him, peering up at him with a pair of green and a pair of blue eyes.

He would have claimed that it was almost terrifying, but small children didn't terrify him in the least.

"You should've told us that you were coming early in the morning, Blues," Rock told him, firmly attached to his left arm.

"Yeah," Roll huffed, hugging his right arm. "I'm less likely to smack you if you announce that you're around."

Blues tried not to smirk; if he remembered correctly, Quint had gotten a hearty smack from a frozen tuna of all things because he had made the mistake of sauntering into the kitchen without Roll realizing that he had even been there. It had resulted in a bruised ego and a broken pair of eyeglasses. "Oh, I wasn't going to stay long, just popping in to check on something."

He should have known that that wouldn't discourage them.

"Check on what?" Rock asked, tugging on his sleeve insistently.

"Oh, you know, just checking around," Blues said, attempting to shrug the twins off casually.

They loosened their grips, but didn't seem particularly inclined to let go of him. "Can we go with you when you check around?" Roll asked him.

He was in check at the moment. If he said no, they would complain, and if he said yes, he'd have to figure out what to 'check' on. But he was Blues. It was never a checkmate, but sometimes he had to let them think they were winning.

"Okay," he agreed, prying his arms from their grip and resting his hands on their fluffy heads, and watched their faces light up. It was amazing how two kids that looked completely different from each other had identical grins on their faces.

"Roll, let's tell him what we've been doing," Rock suggested as the twins grabbed their older brother's hands and let him drag them along.

Maybe he could just make a show of walking around the house until the twins got tired of being around him… surely they had to get tired sometime? He wasn't exactly the most 'fun' individual, as much as he loved these two. He listened to them chattering away, partially paying attention and partially tuning them out as he wirelessly checked the wards in Light Labs, giving the occasional "Mmhm" of acknowledgement.

He vaguely remembered the day that the wards had gone down; it hadn't been a malicious act by any means, just that they needed to be updated, and Light had immediately gone to work on them. But the brief amount of time that they had gone down had allowed a Wilybot to break in.

Said Wilybot had startled Roll so much that she had grabbed her broom and clocked him on the head before Rock or Quint had grabbed their weapons.

Blues was sorry that he had missed it; Roll was a little more vicious than Rock was when the opportunity arose, especially with Quint training her with melee weapons, and the sight of Omega nursing a broken nose would have been _hilarious_.

"Okay," he finally said to the twins, nearly cutting them off midsentence. They looked up at him with twin expressions of near offense. "I thought you two wanted to know that I'm done checking what I was, and should be leaving…"

"Where are you going?" Roll asked.

"Can we come too?" Rock asked eagerly.

"Well, I was going to go to the city–" Blues said, but he was interrupted by Rock.

"Blues! Can we get some ice cream?"

Oh dear _Asimov_.

"Oh yeah, Blues," Roll asked, her voice cheerful. "I don't think you've ever taken us out for ice cream before!"

"You should take us today," Rock suggested sweetly. "I still don't know what _your_ favorite flavors are."

"Look, you two…" Blues was about to protest, to say that he couldn't go and do this, but they stared up at him with big eyes. He winced mentally – if he said 'no', they would whine, and even he wasn't enough of a jerk to break their little hearts. "…Fine."

Both twins squealed with delight and tackled Blues, nearly knocking the older Lightbot down to the ground.

And that was how Blues found himself in the local ice cream shop not even fifteen minutes later, sitting stiffly in a chair with his twin siblings in front of him. Rock and Roll were chattering happily again, with their giant cups of ice cream in front of them.

No one could say he didn't care; he had _bought_ them their ice creams with as many toppings as they had wanted, after all. Dr. Light would probably not be amused when the kids came home with a sugar rush, but hey, what could he do? He was not their parent.

Just their older brother.

Still, he wondered about their tastes in flavors. Roll's favorites appeared to be bubblegum, cotton candy explosion, and birthday cake with a lot of sugary toppings, while Rock's were cookies n' cream, chocolate cherry chunk, and chocolate marshmallow with tons of chocolate toppings tossed on. Blues had opted for simple: caramel swirl, french vanilla, and cappucino, with only a modest amount of chocolate chips.

The fact that both twins had made faces at his choices was even more amusing.

"You sure you didn't want rocky road or blueberry, Rock?" Blues asked his brother, purely to see the scowl that inevitably crossed the boy's face. He smirked.

"Stop it," Rock pouted back at him, stuffing his face with a large spoonful of ice cream. The boy's eyes immediately went wide, flailing comically for a moment before he swallowed it. "Ack, brainfreeze…!"

Roll, who had shoved an equally large portion inside her mouth, rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're so weird sometimes, Rock."

"Maybe I should've gotten you cinnamon roll instead," Blues mused, looking over at her and her high tolerance for cold temperatures.

She blinked at him, and made an identical scowl. "Blues!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Blues chuckled, working on his ice cream at a more modest pace. This was nice, honestly, just sitting with his little siblings and treating them to ice cream. Rock and Roll seemed happy enough at least. Did Light not feed them enough sugar? There was silence for a few minutes, before he glanced back over at his siblings.

Both of them were looking at him now, with great interest – interest in _what_ , Blues wasn't sure. "…Hm?"

They just smiled sweetly at him. "You know about _us_ , what about everyone else?"

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, you know! You and Quint never drop by the house at the same time, and Forte and Piano seem to be emulating you and vanishing for months at a time," Rock explained. "You barely even _talk_ to Rhythm, and we haven't even seen Omega, Viola, or Waltz in ages."

Blues wouldn't be surprised if the tiny Wilybot didn't even like him. Not that it mattered too much to him; Rhythm needed to stay out of trouble, and Rock as a role model was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

Asimov knew that he himself was a terrible role model.

"Rock," Blues said, trying to sound patient. "Why are you so worried about Omega, Viola, or Waltz?" At least Quint, Forte, Piano, and Rhythm didn't want Rock _dead_. The other three _did_ , but as far as he knew, they were staying low.

At least, that was what he thought. Omega acted in a manner that had people, including Dr. Wily himself, scrambling to put the logic behind his actions together, and it made him uncomfortable that the last time any of them had seen Omega was when Roll had hit him with her broom.

Rock rolled his eyes this time. "Because, Blues," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "no one else will, so I should."

Blues was a little concerned that it would come back to bite Rock one day, but he wouldn't be able to stop the boy until the boy thought otherwise. "Your ice cream's melting, Rock," he noted, thankful for the distraction that had presented itself.

"Ack!" As his ice cream was, indeed, melting, Rock quickly began to shovel the chocolatey mess into his mouth.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, with them finishing their ice creams – Rock was the first one to finish, while Roll and Blues ate at a more leisurely pace. Roll hummed once they were done. "I'm glad that we did this."

"That we got ice cream?" Blues raised an eyebrow, his expression hidden by his sunglasses.

Rock and Roll looked at each other and smiled back at Blues as the three of them got up and headed out of the shop. "Kinda~."

And without any further ado, they attached themselves to his arms again, though Rock reached up to tug on the scarf playfully this time. "Hey, Blues, you think I'll look cool with a scarf?"

"I should get a pink one," Roll mused, "I think it'd be pretty."

His twin siblings were _weird_ , it was official. "Maybe."

"Well, you and Quint look cool with your scarves and glasses," Rock pointed out.

It wasn't the first time that he had been compared to Quint, and it did make Blues _wonder_ whether Rock was _that_ close to the trouble-making Wilybot. Quint wasn't exactly the most law-abiding citizen, and he did have a nasty police record with what happened in Symphony City and all, even if it hadn't been his fault completely.

"Quint's clashes with his hair and eyes," Blues said. With red hair, red eyes, and red scarf, it was a little _too_ much red concentrated in one place.

"I still think it looks cool," Rock said. "Okay! What can we do now, Blues?"

"We can go to the park!" Roll said, her voice still cheerful.

"Shouldn't you kids be going _home_?" Blues asked, emphasizing the word 'home'.

Both of them stared up at him again. "But Bluuuuuues!"

Why were they so insistent on spending the day with him? And why did they have to use those eyes?! "…Fine." Maybe they could burn off some of that excess sugar in the park.

"Yay!"

At the park, he had been content to just lean against a tree as he watched the twins run around and climb on the various playground equipment that was there. He took a deep breath and noted that the air was starting to become a little cooler; autumn was approaching.

He turned back to where Rock and Roll were romping in a pile of leaves like puppies and had to let out a chuckle. While he never would say it out loud, the twins could be _adorable_ sometimes.

"Hey, Blues!" Roll called. "Come on!"

"…I'll pass, you two, I'll get leaves in my scarf," Blues told them.

Rock unburied himself from the pile and ran up to Blues, leaves still stuck on his clothes, and grabbed his older brother to drag him. "Come on, Blues!" he grunted, tugging. The expression tugged on Blues's corestrings and he finally relented. They wanted to spend the day with him, and by Asimov, he was going to let them.

Blues let himself be pulled along, pretending to lose his balance and tumble into the pile. "Oops. Oh no. I fell."

With squeals of joy – his poor auditory sensors – Rock and Roll clambered on top of him, looping their arms around his neck and each other, all three of them covered with leaves. His poor scarf. "Got you!"

Blues sat up, Rock and Roll hanging off of him, and wrapped his arms around them, squeezing them close to him. "Yes, yes, you got me," he said, his voice patient. They were the most ridiculous little things sometimes.

He loved them.

It had taken him a little bit, and he realized that they hadn't just wanted to get ice cream, or go to the park – but they had just wanted to spend actual _time_ with him. And because he loved them, he was going to let them have just this one single day with him.

Especially because next month, he discovered that he had been right: Omega _had_ been plotting something.

* * *

 _...Yeah, I'm not explaining the last sentence. If you followed me on Tumblr, you already know what happened, and why this fic is bittersweet, plus it's not important to this story._


End file.
